elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urzoga gra-Batul
|faction = |services = |reaction = Friendly }} Urzoga gra-Batul, also known by her title of the Bloodfall Queen,Dialogue with Junius the Elder during "Rescuing the Townsfolk" is an Imperial vassal queen in . She is responsible for sending mercenaries who sacked the Fugitive's home town. Interactions The Bloodfall Queen The Fugitive has to engage in dialogue with the Bloodfall Queen and see if they can work out a peaceful resolution. The Missing Scroll After discovering that an Elder Scroll was located in the statue of the Town, the Fugitive goes to the Queen to see if they can retrieve it. In the Queen's Service Aid the Bloodfall Queen in dealing with some local bandits. Raid on the Bandits' Base Aid the Queen in an assault on the Greencaps' hideout. High Treason The Queen has a traitor in her court and must be informed. Cutting Off the Snake's Head Kill the Bandit Chief of the Greencap Bandits. The Queen's Justice Get the attention from the Queen for the murder of the brother of Frontinus. The Farmer's Plea Investigate Frontinus' village to find the killer. The Big Hit New information has come about the River Snake. The Hero is ordered to stop a shipment. Gabrielle's Treasure The Bloodfall Queen has learned of the treasure Gabrielle Larouche is looking for. The hero must follow her while she goes on the treasure hunt. Dialogue Conversations ;Gabrielle's Treasure The River Snake: "Hello, daughter. So nice of you to visit your father." Queen Urzoga: "I have no father!" The River Snake: "I see you've met my new associate... Gabrielle, why not show the "Queen" what you can do?" the battle Queen Urzoga: "You beast! There never was a treasure, was there?" The River Snake: "Oh, but there is... Ancient Dwemer weapons, thousands of them, hidden somewhere in these lands. With these I will be unstoppable. Why go for a kingdom, when you can have a whole empire?" Queen Urzoga: "You're insane!" The River Snake: "I should have just drowned you when you were born. Now my reign can finally begin." Quotes ;In the Queen's Service *''"We need to be absolutely sure about this."'' – If approached again after being spoken to for the first time *''"You can go now. I'll call on you soon."'' – After the quest ;Raid on the Bandits' Base *''"Go back to your town, Warrior. I will contact you soon."'' – If approached again ;High Treason *''"All this time Edrien wasn't looking for the Elder Scroll. He was delivering it to his true master! He will pay for this, I swear it! Follow me!"'' – After Edrien runs away *''"Thank you, Warrior. Once again, I am indebted to you. This traitor will tell us everything, don't worry. I will keep you informed of what I learn from him. May the Divines smile upon you."'' – After confronting Edrien ;Cutting Off the Snake's Head *''"Come back with the bandit leader's head and I will reward you handsomely."'' – If approached again *''"Thank you for everything, brave Warrior. The realm is indebted to you. You are welcome to visit my court at any time. Go in peace, brave Warrior."'' – After the quest ;The Queen's Justice *''"Just go and ask Wanum for that warrant, if and when you decide to go."'' – If approached again ;The Farmer's Plea *''"Let me know if you are able to figure out what happened to that young farmer's brother."'' – After the starting quest *''"Let us know if you find out anything about that smuggler."'' – If approached again ;The Big Hit *''"Have you prepared? Go with Wanum when you are ready."'' – If approached again ;Gabrielle's Treasure *''"Don't worry, Warrior, we'll keep a share of the treasure for your town."'' – If approached again *''"My father won't give up easily, but at least we bought some time."'' – After the quest Appearances * es:Urzoga gra-Batul